Magical Love
by Booster008
Summary: Athena's brother visits the Wright Anything Agency and Trucy gets surprised by his appearance. What will occur as the two get along?
1. Chapter 1: A new visitor

It was another normal day at the Wright Anything Agency. Athena was on the phone talking to someone, Apollo was in his room doing his Chords of Steel workout and Trucy was shuffling some cards.

"Bored, bored, bored" Trucy mumbled to herself. Since she was the only magician in the office, she could get bored very easily.

She heard Athena squeal for a moment and went to see what she was so happy about.

"OK! See you soon!" Athena said happily as she put down the phone.

"Athena?" Trucy questioned. "Why are you so happy?"

"My brother called on the phone" Athena replied. "He's visiting the office today! I haven't seen him in ages!"

"A new visitor huh?" Trucy asked. "Can't wait to meet him."

"HEY APOLLO!" Athena shouted. "COME OVER HERE!"

"What is it?" Apollo asked coming out of his office after finishing his workout.

"My brother is coming to visit!" Athena replied with her hands together.

"I didn't know you had a brother?" Apollo stated.

"Well I do" Athena smirked. "I'm going to go out to get him a welcome gift, and you're coming with me!"

"WHAT?" Apollo shouted. "WHY DO I HAVE TO COME?"

"Because you're a boy! You know what boys like, now come on!" Athena replied and grabbed Apollo's hand. The two of them left the office.

"Trucy! If my brother visits the office before we get back, just let him in! He'll wait for us to come back! You'll find him wonderful! He's just like you!" Athena shouted into the hallway.

Trucy didn't understand what Athena said. How was he just like her? She was a girl after all. She wondered why she waited in the office for her brother to come.

15 minutes passes since Athena and Apollo left. Trucy continued shuffling cards in boredom. Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door. 'Ah! That must be Athena's brother' Trucy though as she got up and opened the door. Trucy was surprised at what she saw. Standing outside the office was a boy with ginger hair, wearing blue clothes similar to Trucy's clothes and he was wearing a top hat.

"Hi!" He said. "Is Athena Cykes here? She said this was where she worked."

"Y-Yes!" Trucy stuttered "She just went out but she said you could wait here. Please come in."

"Thank you, I should probably introduce myself. My name is James Cykes. I'm a skilled magician. What is your name miss?"

Trucy suddenly felt extremely happy. "M-My name is Trucy Wright!" she stated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Trucy!" James replied as he held out a hand. Trucy shook it nervously.

"You said you were a magician?" Trucy asked.

"Yes!" James responded.

"YES!" Trucy yelled.

"Whoa! Why did you shout all of a sudden?" James asked.

"S-Sorry" Trucy apologized. "I'm a magician too and I've never met another one before since I lost my daddy."

"Oh!" James stated surprised. "I'm sorry that you lost your daddy."

"Don't worry!" Trucy said. "I have a new daddy! His name is Phoenix Wright!"

"Phoenix Wright? I've heard of him! Isn't he that famous defence attorney?" James asked curiously.

"Yep!" Trucy replied. "Athena and Polly work with him here!"

"Wow!" James said. "But wait, why would Phoenix make a parrot work for him?

Trucy giggled. "No, Polly is what I call Apollo Justice, he works here too."

"Oh!" James said. "I hope he didn't hear that."

"Don't worry, he's out helping Athena with something." Trucy stated.

"Well that's a relief." James said with some relief. "Do you want to show each other some tricks?"

"Ok! Trucy said with excitement. She never performed her tricks to another magician. They spent 10 minutes showing tricks to each other.

"Your tricks are impressive!" James complimented.

Trucy blushed a little. "T-Thanks!" She stuttered. "Y-Your tricks are i-impressive too!"

"I like your outfit" James said. "Where did you get it?"

Trucy blushed harder. She felt really happy and embaressed.

"Are you ok?" James asked. "You appear to be embarrassed a little.

Trucy gasped. "How did you detect my emotions?" She stated. "Only Athena can do that?"

"I studied analytical psychology with Athena when she was younger. Look"

James asked as he revealed a watch that looked just like Widget, that device Athena wore.

"Wow!" Trucy stated. "I didn't know you had the same power as Athena. She never mentioned it."

"She probably wanted to keep it a secret, but don't worry about it." James said. Trucy seemed to calm down after he said this and smiled. She felt even happier and even experienced a little love.

"You seem very happy" James stated. "And I even detect a little love from you."

Trucy's blushed as hard as she could. Her face was red all over. She hid her face with her top hat. James noticed this and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's easy to experience this feeling, and besides, I like you a lot" James stated confidently.

Trucy removed her top hat slowly and stared at James.

"Y-You do?" She stuttered.

"Yes" James confirmed.

Trucy felt ecstatic as she hugged James tightly. They both laughed for a minute. James moved both of them onto the couch. They continued to hug and chat at the same time.

An hour passed since Athena dragged Apollo into town. They got some figurines for James. Athena told Apollo a lot about him. Apollo seemed to wonder what Trucy's reaction would be when she found out James was a magician. They got back to the office. Apollo was outside sorting out the bags as Athena went in.

"Trucy we're ba…" Athena started to say but suddenly gasped at what she saw. "Apollo" She said quietly. "Come here quick."

"What is it?" Apollo asked.

"Look over there!" She said with some giggles. "That's my brother."

Apollo looked over and saw the scene. He smirked. "Aw! That's so sweet!

On the couch laid James with Trucy on top of him. Both of them were asleep. Athena smiled with her hands together. "Apollo! Look at James!" She said while smiling the biggest smile ever. Apollo looked and had the same reaction as Athena.

James' mouth had lipstick smudged all over. His cheeks had lipstick smudged all over too. Trucy had kissed him. Both lawyers were still smiling. Athena got an idea.

"Apollo, go get a camera. We can take a picture and use it as blackmail." Athena stated.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"You can use it on Trucy and I can use it on James" Athena replied.

Apollo nodded and went to get a camera. Upon returning, Athena grabbed it, took a picture without a flash, and went to print out the picture. After it was printed Athena came back with the photo in her hand.

"Let's wait outside until they wake up" Athena said proudly. "We can surprise them and see them try to cover up what they've done."

"Good idea!" Apollo agreed.

The two of them waited outside, leaving the two people inside to sleep peacefully. Little did they know what happened when Apollo and Athena walked in.


	2. Chapter 2: FInding out

James Cykes woke up from a peaceful sleep. He noticed Trucy was still asleep. He smiled as he could detect a massive amount of happiness and love from her. He gently nudged her gently, trying to wake her up.

"Trucy! Wake up sleepyhead!" James said.

Trucy woke up and smiled.

"Hey!" She replied happily. "You've got lipstick smudged all over your face."

James blushed a little.

"Don't worry" He replied. "I can wipe it off later. What do you want to d…"

His question was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"TRUCY!" Athena shouted. "We're back! Is my brother in?"

Trucy and James suddenly started to panic. They couldn't let Athena and Apollo see the position they were in.

"H-Hold on!" Trucy stuttered. "James. Go wipe off the lipstick off your face" She whispered.

James nodded and rushed off to wipe off the lipstick on his face. He came back 10 seconds with no lipstick on his face. He was just in time too. Athena opened the door a second after he returned.

"Hi James!" Athena said as she hugged her brother.

"Hi sis!" James replied. "You must be Apollo! Pleased to meet you."

Apollo shook his hands.

"Nice to meet you too!" Apollo replied.

"So, anything happened while we were in town?" Athena stated with a small smile on her face.

"No" Trucy replied. "We just played cards and chatted."

"Ok!" Athena stated.

The four people chatted for a while.

"I'll be back in a bit" James stated. "I need to get something."

James went out after saying that. Athena could detect happiness coming from his heart.

"So Trucy, are you sure nothing else happened?" Athena smirked.

"No!" Trucy shouted. "We just talked for a bit. Nothing serious occurred."

Apollo's bracelet reacted to Trucy's statement.

"Trucy, could you repeat that?" Apollo asked.

"Sure!" Trucy stated.

Apollo went into full concentration.

"No!

"We just talked for a bit."

"Nothing serious occurred."

"GOTCHA!"

"Trucy, your mouth wobbled a bit while you said that statement.

Trucy gasped.

"So, my mouth wobbling could mean anything!"

"I disagree!" Apollo stated proudly. "And I have proof something went on!"

"Oh yeah!" Trucy argued. "Prove it!"

Apollo smirked.

"TAKE THAT!"

Apollo showed Trucy the picture. She gasped and blushed hardly.

"This photo shows you two together in each other's arms!" Apollo confirmed.

"So!" Trucy argued. "We were just tired!"

"Sorry, but look here!" Apollo said while pointing at James.

Trucy hid her face.

"There's lipstick on James' face" Apollo stated. "Your lipstick to be precise. That proves something went on!"

Trucy started shaking violently as Apollo's bracelet stopped reacting.

"Trucy?" Athena asked.

"Y-Yes?" Trucy said embarrassed.

"Let's have a girl talk" Athena stated and pulled Trucy into her room so Apollo couldn't hear what they were saying.

"So" Athena started to talk. "Do you like my brother in that way?"

"M-M-Maybe" Trucy responded, still covering her face.

"Don't feel ashamed" Athena said with some comfort. "I think you loving my brother is very sweet. But Apollo might use it to his advantage" She laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Trucy asked.

"Because I can do the same with my brother" She confirmed.

"Oh! Ok!" Trucy said with her face visible.

"Now, let's go back" Athena said. "I'm sure you want to spend some more time with James when he gets back."

Trucy just smiled as they went back to Apollo who was grinning.

"Why are you grinning? Trucy asked.

"Oh nothing!" Apollo replied.

"We know your lying!" Athena stated. "Tell us what you know!"

"Or what?" Apollo asked.

"We'll torture you until you tell us!" Athena stated with a grin. Trucy grinned as well as she heard this. Apollo looked worried for a bit.

"Y-You can't torture me! Apollo shouted.

"Yes we can!" Trucy replied. "It's two against one!"

Apollo gulped and tried to make a break for it, but was pinned to the ground by the two girls.

"LET ME GO!" Apollo shouted.

"No!" Athena said happily. "Not until you tell us what you know!"

"NEVER!" Apollo shouted.

"Alright then" Athena stated. "Trucy, go get your make up kit. We'll give Apollo a makeover!"

Apollo went pale.

"NO!" Apollo shouted.

Trucy ignored him, went to get her make up kit and returned.

"Let me go!" Apollo said with worry.

"Tell us what you know or we'll make you pretty!" Athena stated.

Apollo just sat there nervously.

"Alright then, we'll start with some mascara!" Athena stated.

Trucy applied mascara on Apollo who was struggling.

"S-Stop it!" He shouted.

"Nope!" Trucy replied. "Next comes the Lipstick!"

She applied lipstick to Apollo's mouth. He spitted a little after it was on.

"Ugh!" He stated with tears in his eyes.

"Now tell us what you know before we take a picture" Athena said with a camera in her hands.

"OK!" Apollo shouted. He went off to remove the lipstick and mascara. He came back annoyed.

"Well?" Athena asked.

"James called and said some things, that's all" Apollo said.

"Judging by you not telling us straight away, I sense what he said was important" Athena confirmed. "Tell us what it is?"

"He said not to tell" Apollo said proudly. "So I'm not going to just spill it out."

"Alright then!" Athena said proudly. "If that's the case, then we're going to find out the Wright Way!"

"The wright way?" Apollo said confused. What was in store for him since he never heard Athena say that before.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wright Way

"The Wright way?" Apollo asked nervously.

"Yes. You're going to testify about the phone conversation between you and James. Just briefly describe what he said." Athena replied.

"What if I don't want to testify?" Apollo asked.

"Then we'll put more makeup on you!" Trucy said with a grin.

Apollo gulped. "F-Fine" He said. "I'll testify."

**WITNESS TESTIMONY – APOLLO JUSTICE – PHONE CONVERSATION:**

"**James called on the phone earlier and asked for my opinion on something."**

"**After I gave my opinion, he thanked me and stopped calling and said he would call back later."**

"**It was a simple conversation, that's all."**

"Is that ok?" Apollo asked.

"Just fine" Athena replied. "Now for the cross examination."

**CROSS EXAMINATION – APOLLO JUSTICE – PHONE CONVERSATION:**

"**James called on the phone earlier and asked for my opinion on something."**

"HOLD IT!" "What did he want your opinion on?" Athena asked.

"Unfortunately, James wanted that to be kept a secret" Apollo replied.

"Come on Polly" Trucy stated. "Tell us."

"Sorry" said Apollo. "And Athena's gift won't help at all either, so don't try Widget out."

"But it will help" Athena argued. "I detect worry from you when you said that. Can you add that statement to your testimony?"

"Sure" Apollo replied.

"**Athena's gift won't help with this testimony."**

"**After I gave my opinion, he thanked me and stopped calling and said he would call back later."**

"**It was a simple conversation, that's all."**

"Great testimony Apollo" Athena complimented. "I know what you're hiding."

"I've got nothing to hide" Apollo argued.

"Oh yes you do!" Athena stated. "Let me whisper it to you."

"Why can't I hear it?" Trucy complained.

"Because it involves you, so no listening." Athena stated.

Athena whispered her thoughts to Apollo. He grinned and nodded. Athena smiled in triumph.

"You figured it out" Apollo said. "Well done."

"What is it?" Trucy yelled.

The phone rang after Trucy yelled. Apollo quickly grabbed it and answered it.

"Hey James" Apollo said. "You've done what you needed to do. Ok, I'll do the next part." And with that, Apollo put the phone down.

"Trucy, James wants you to meet him at the mall" Apollo said.

"Ok" Trucy said as she left for the mall.

"Do you think she'll like what James got?" Athena asked.

"I think she will be pleased" Apollo replied.

While Apollo and Athena were chatting, Trucy reached the mall, she entered it and looked for James. What was in store for her?


	4. Chapter 4: The gift of happiness

Trucy scanned the mall, looking for James. She looked up and down but couldn't find him she was about to turn away when she heard James call out ot her.

Hey Trucy!" James shouted. "Up here!"

She looked up and saw James on the floor above her. She waved at him and went up to meet him.

"Hi James!" Trucy said with excitement. "Apollo said you wanted to see me."

"Yes" James replied. "I bought something for you. Apollo said you really like it."

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anyth..." Trucy started to speak but stopped and gasped when James pulled out a pretty necklace with a purple jewel in it. It had gold edges around it making it look magical. Trucy had tears of joy in her eyes upon seeing this.

"How did you know about that necklace that I wanted? I told Apollo not to tell anyone about it cause it's REALLY expensive!" Trucy asked.

"I got it for you because it will give you comfort" James replied. "I found out about the picture and got this for you so you could feel ok when Apollo uses it to his advantage."

James handed the necklace to Trucy who put it around her. She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you" She said as she hugged James tightly and kissed him.

"You're welcome" James replied.

The two magicians walked through the aisles of the mall. They visited many shops and even got a bite to eat. After they went shopping, they went to the park and sat on the bench.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Trucy asked.

"Sure" James replied. "How about a movie?"

"Good idea" Trucy agreed as she rested her head on James' shoulder. Her day had been perfect; she got a beautiful necklace and a beautiful boyfriend. This was the start of a very happy life.

Fin.


End file.
